Its About Time
by Castlelover222
Summary: Kate and Castle are at Remy's and Kate said something that got Castle attention... they have a talk and what happens!
1. Chapter 1

"I've been thinking" Rick turns to Kate. He decided not to say what he really wanted to say. He thought she would be scared and run. He was planning on telling her how he feels about her tonight but not here not at the 12th. "Since we have been working all day and its 8, why don't we go to Remy's"

"Ok, that sounds great!" she replies

When they got to Remy's they went to their normal booth. The booth was in the back we no one could really see or here them. It was an awkward silence until the waiter came and asked them what they wanted. They ordered burgers and fries. Then after the waiter left went back to that awkward silence.

Kate mind was going crazy. She wanted so badly to tell him I love you but she didn't know how. She decided it is Now or Never.

"Castle?"

"Yes?"

"I have something… it is just… I am just going to say it" she stutters

"Ok?"

"I…"

"You ok Kate?"

"No… I need to say this but I am afraid"

"Of?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yeah Castle you… it is just" 'Just say it' she though to herself "I love you" She whispers.

Castle puts this confused face on. "What? Did I hear that right?"

Kate put her head in her hands in front of her face trying to hide because she was about to cry.

"Kate? What did you just say?"

"I said I love you"

"But… So I did hear right"

"Yeah" She was now crying softly in her hands.

"Oh Kate" He said when she heard her cry. He got up and moved around the table to pull her into a side hug. "Don't cry please"

"I cant help it" She sniffles "Because what I am about to tell you is going to get you really pissed and I don't want to loss you"

"Tell me?"

"Rick" She said pulling her face up to look at him "I…I Remember"

"I know"

"What?"

"Yeah I heard you say it to that Bobby guy! That's why I have so distant… but my mother being as smart as she is told me that I can't just shut off how I feel about you and its true I can't"

"How you feel? So you never stopped… you know"

"Loving you?" He waits for her to nod before continuing "I could never stop loving you Kate. No matter how pissed I may get…" He pulled her face so they are eye to eye before he asked "You got that?"

She nods at again. He wipes her tears that were falling off her face.

"So Kate Beckett love me huh?" He said trying to get back to there normal self.

Laughing at his statement and rolling her eyes at him

"Yes Castle I love you"

"Just wanted to hear it again"

"Castle!"

"mhm?"

"Your turn"

"Ok Becket I love you too"

"Good because if you didn't I would shot you"

Laughing he said "Now come here" He pulled her into a real hug.

"Now I can get used to that" Kate said when they parted from the hug.

With that he couldn't help put bring his lips down to hers. He lightly kissed her lips trying to show her that he is not going anywhere anytime soon. When they parted from the kiss he asked "What about that"

"I can get very used to that"

He got up and walk around the table to where he was sitting before. As in right on cue the waiter came with there food and said "sorry for the wait… Kitchen is really slow today"

"Its ok we had other things to talk about" Rick said

They started to dig in about 5 minutes into eating Rick asked "So what now?"

"I don't know…"

"Well has are relationship changed or do you just want to be friends?"

"Really Castle! I would think are relationship has changed… but if you want to be just friend then I guess I can deal" She said with a smirk on her face grabbing one of this fries.

"What no just friends doesn't float my boat after that talk we had 10 minutes ago."

"Then?"

"I was leaving that up to you… I mean I would love nothing more then to go to the next step… but if you don't want to…we don't have to… I am willing to wait for you"


	2. Chapter 2

"Castle! I am pretty sure if I didn't want to take the next step then I wouldn't have told you how I feel"

"So? Would this be considered our first date?"

"If you want it to"

"Ok good I want it too. Yes! I get to kiss you again at the end of the date!"

Rolling her eyes ate him she grabs his hand and says "I can not wait"

"So know what?"

"I don't know"

"Play a game?"

"What game" She is scared where this is going

"I call it Questions but Alexis might think other wise" He said when he notice she motioned him to go on he said "The game is just like the name I gave it is we ask each other questions. Me and Alexis play that if you don't answer the question you have to confess something the other doesn't know but we don't have to play like that if you don't want to"

"Sounds like fun! I ask question first or you? And we are playing were we confess" She said with a wink

"Either way doesn't bother me and oh yeah the questions are answered by the both of us… So if I ask you what you favorite color is you answer and I answer as well… it makes it more fun"

"Ok you ask me first" She says biting her bottom lip

"Ok um… Favorite color?"

"Purple… Yours?" She said laughing

"Blurple" He then realized the confused look she gave him. So he explained "Its blue and purple"

"oh… My turn… Hmmm what ever happened to you and your first wife?"

"Ok well it started when I went out of town to a book signing for my first book. And that was like 3 mouths after Alexis was born. Well I decided to come home early and right when I came though the door Alexis was crying in her room and I have never heard her cry like that before and I went up to her room to see what was wrong. I picked her up and started looking for Meredith and when I found her I found her in bed with her agent…So I told her to leave and I didn't want to see her and she didn't even say sorry or nothing just got up and got dressed and made Brett the agent do the same and they left arm . The next week I filed the divorce papers and she came to me saying that she was going to fight so that I never get to see Alexis again and then I said 'go ahead I am here 24/7 for her and you're here what 2 hours out of the day' and so we went to court and look who has her and look who doesn't give a flying flip."

"Oh, Castle sorry I even asked"

"It is ok I figured you were going to ask sooner or later I am just glad it was sooner… So whatever happened to you and Josh?"

"Well for starters he was jealous of how much time I spent with you and we haven't met eye to eye in a long time. And when I heard he pushed you at the hospital I told him he has no right to do that and he told me his stupid reason and then I told him what you said that I love you thing and he just flipped out and said to chose either him or you and I said you don't want me to answer that and he said I am over this Kate I am your boyfriend your supposed to chose me not that jack head and I said you take that back right now and he said he wouldn't so I said leave and never come back you made me chose who so I chose him and he asked why and I said because I think I am in love with him and again he flipped and started yelling and I just said calmly we are over and to leave and not to call me because I well not answer so he left and here we are!"

"Awe you chose me over him"

"Well Castle you were right I was in numerous relationships with men I didn't love. Ok your turn"

"Ok what do you see in me?"

"Hmm that's not a hard one… I see someone with very cute blue eyes, a very loving man which I would say puts my needs in front of his, a very handsome man, and a very good father" She said smiling at him "So what do you see in me?"

"Well same as you that isn't hard at all… I see a very strong person who is brave and someone who has sarcasm in her life. A person who gets herself in trouble no matter what she is doing and personally I think she enjoys the rush of adrenaline she feels every time she faces 'the enemy"

"Oh Castle you make me sound like a super hero"

"Well you are to me!"

"I think I like cheesy Castle just as much as I like nine-year old Castle."

"Your turn"

"Hmm favorite memory of us too?"

"So many memories. But I would have to be a cross between when we kissed for the first time in trying to save Ryan and Espo and he surprised me by kissing me again… And when I got to snuggle up against you in that freezer even though we almost died."

"Mine is when I saved you at the bank robbery and I found out that you were alive and I smiled like a little teenager when she founds out her first love loves her back. I was just going to say forget this and just kiss you then and there but Martha butted in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that 'Case' I guess I would call it that, made me realize that life is short and I need to act fast but then I got scared that you didn't feel the same way anymore because I was going to tell you how I felt like 2 or 3 weeks ago after that bomb case but then you started pulling away so I chickened out… Well until today that is"

Castle just smiled at her taking in her honesty. When the waiter came over and asked if they wanted anything else and Castle said "Yes, Can I have a chocolate milkshake?... Kate?"

She didn't say anything trying to think if she wanted to just share one with him or have her own. She finally said "You know what I well save you some money and I well just share with him"

Castle just looked at her. Surprised at how there relationship changed this much that have her share with him.

While he was daydreaming Kate was calling him.

"Castle! Castle? "

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How you totally changed in the last 24 hours… Sharing a milkshake with me?"

"Yeah thought you would like that"

"Well you were right I do… oh whose turn is it?"

"Yours I think"

"Yeah it is… favorite sport?"

"I would have to say basketball. I played it when I was a little girl for about 3 to 4 years. I really enjoyed it but then we couldn't afford it anymore so my parents made me quit. I still play it every now in then I the gym of the 12th but it is normally by myself."

"Really? I can picture you playing with a pony tail and gym cloths"

"What about you what is your favorite sport?"

"I would say its baseball! I played a little when I was a kid but I wasn't really good all I did was strike out and whenever someone passes me the ball I would miss it. I gave up when I was about 10 or something and my mom was disappointed in me for awhile but she got over it and said and I quote 'everything in this life is for the best Richard. Just promise me you well be as famous as me one day' and I said sure why not and she took that as an answer. So here I am 20 years later sitting in Remy's with no one staring at me but you. So to me I am very famous."

"Awe Castle that's very sweet." She giggled at what he said.

"Did you just giggle?"

"Yeah I think I did"

"Cute! Ok your turn"

"Ok…hmm favorite thing to do when your home alone?"

"Getting more personal are we? I love to play Rock band and sing some songs that I like and once in awhile make me and Alexis dinner. What about you?"

"Well I mainly just cook some dinner then either take a shower or a hot bath and if I take a hot bath I read a book. The books I normally read are yours. Did you know that I stood in line one time to get one of your books signed?"

"Well yeah that one after you got shot?"

"No one time before that. I stood in lines for FOREVER and I had a speech ready to say to you but when I got up there I froze and just said my name. You wrote 'You Kate look like a women that can go far in life. I don't know you very well but I hope to see you again LOVE Richard Castle' I memorized it after the first time I read it"

"Oh my god I remember that! You were the only person I said that to I normally say 'Glad you liked my book' or 'Hope you read the next one' but it was different with you I felt something once you handed me the book and are fingers touch. The book was _At Dusk We Die_? Right?'

"Oh my god! Yes it was. How… How could you remember it was like 5 years ago?"

"I remember cute people"

"Castle!" She rolled her eyes and slapped him in the chest.

"What it is true I would never lie to you"

"Sure" She rolled her eyes again. The waiter walked up with their milkshake. "Enjoy you two" is all she said when she left.


	3. Chapter 3

They were to busy drink the milkshake together that they forgot about the game. When there was about a little less then half left, Rick pushed the milkshake towards her and said

"You have the rest"

"Ok… Thanks" She shook her head "I still cant believe that you remember me"

"Well believe it because I do. In fact I think I even remember what you were wearing"

"Really that's a little creepy"

He laughed to himself "No not what I meant. I meant I remember what you were wearing because you asked for a picture with me… You don't remember?"

"Oh yeah I did! Its still in that book I think… That day was the best day of my life until now of course"

"So? You want to stay here or you want to go for a little walk?"

"Hmmm lets go for a walk"

"Ok then" He slides out of his sit and go over toward her with his hand out in front of him.

"Thanks Castle"

"No problem I mean we are taking the next step so…"

"Oh right!"

"Well what place you want to walk to?"

"Central Park?"

"Lead the way"

They started walking toward Central Park when she stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I have to know"

"Kate you're scaring me again"

"I need to know if we are you know…"

"What?"

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend" She said as she started to walk again. She felt embarrassed even having to ask.

"Kate, I told you all that is up to you. If you want the name of being my girlfriend then we can be, I am going on your terms"

"I know, I know you are Castle but answer this question do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Is this a trick question? Is it if I answer you going to run and hide and not talk about it?"

"No, Castle no trick I… I just want to know… I am not going to go run and hide… I am here and I want to know the truth so please don't say something because you feel like I need to hear it ok?"

They were now at Central Park. Central Park wasn't that far from Remy's. It took them 5 minutes to get there. When they were talking Rick saw a park bench a few feet away.

"Come here" He started walking towards the park bench. He pulled her face so that she is looking right into his eyes.

"Know listen to me Kate… There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you and you know that I can't stop loving you. So to answer your question yes a million times yes I would love to be your boyfriend. But like I said if your not ready for that I can wait for the third the forth hell even the twentieth date before we call each other that. I WELL WAIT FOR YOU" He said the last sentence in a very stern voice.

"I know you well Rick…Which is really sweet but if this… us (gesturing toward her and him) is going to work we can't just do things on my time and my time only. We also need to put your needs in this relationship"

"I know we do… I well have say in this is we end up doing this but this is something that you can decide on… you know what I want and I think I know what you want but I am not entirely sure. I don't want you to be pushed into something you are not ready for."

She took in a breath "Rick…"

"Yes Kate?"

"I think… No scratch that, I know that I am ready"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I am sure" She closed the gab between them in a kiss. She was surprised at herself for doing that and surprised at him for not deepings the kiss. She was happy that she had him and he was going to wait for her.

When they pulled away Rick looked down at her

"So it's official?" he asked hoping that this wasn't just a dream.

"Yes Rick it is"

"Well then…" He stands up looking down at her. "May I have this dance?"

"Rick… There is no music"

"Thought you might say that" He pulls out his cell phone, then he pulled out his little speaker that Alexis gave him for his birthday last year. "Well will you dance with me or am I going to have to dance with my imaginary girlfriend?" She laughs as he continues to talk "Holly well you at least dance with me" He waits about ten seconds and says "Because my real girlfriend well not" Waits another ten seconds "Thanks" He puts his earphone in his ear and walks on to the grass. He acts like there is someone in front of him and starts to dance. He turns to Kate "You jealous yet?"

She starts cracking up "Yes Rick… Very jealous"

"Then come cut in…I bet Holly wouldn't mind would you Holly?" He waits like he did before and turns back to Kate "You see?"

"Oh fine I well dance with you"

She stands up and walks toward him. He looks at her and smiles. He moves some hair out of her face. She looked at him.

"What song is this?"

"It is called _what makes you beautiful _by one direction_"_

"Well I like it"

"Well I only have the song because as you said it yourself you know when you're in love when all the song make since."

"I mean it when I say this one of these days your going to kill me with your sweetness"

"Well I don't want that now do I?"

They danced in silence for a little while. Kate was pressed up against Castles chest. They didn't want to end the dance but when the song ended Castle stopped dancing and walked over to the bench. He let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kate said as she sat down right next to him.

"Nothing its just been the best night of my life"

"How many times have you said that to a girl?" She asked joking

"Well you would be surprised but you're the only girl I said that to"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"Well if it counts I had the best night of my life too" She said snuggling into his side.

"It does count" He said back put his arm around her shoulders.

They sat like this for a while when Ricks phone went off in his pocket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He put it in front of him and Kate and opens the text message from Alexis.

_Hey Dad! Where are you? It is nearly 11:30 on a Friday night. _

A smile came across her face while reading the message. The smile got even wider when he hands her the phone "You want to text her back or do you want me to" She grabs his phone.

"Can I really?" she sounded just like a five year old getting a present after her birthday.

"Yeah I mean were going to have to tell them sooner or later. I don't think I can keep it a secret from them but the other I can"

"Ok I well text her back" she looked up at him a smiled. When he looked down at how happy she was he couldn't help but smile himself.

_Hey Alexis! It is Kate! I need to talk to you! _

"You know she is going to get worried that something is wrong with me right?"

"Oh yeah I didn't word that right did I?"

She felt the phone vibrate again. She opened the text.

_Ok? Is my dad ok? Are you ok? Why do you have my Dads phone anyway? _

She smiled at how the girl cared for the both of them. She simply said back

_We are both fine we well be there in 10 minutes. Make sure Martha is up ok? _

She stood up "Well lets go tell you family about us boyfriend"

"I am never going to get used to you saying that"

They walked back to there cars. "Hey take you car back and I well take mine ok?"

"Ok see you there don't go into the loft without me ok?"

"Ok"

It took them about 15 minutes to get to the loft. They ended up getting there at the same time. They walked hand in hand to the stairs. They walked the stairs for more time alone. When they got to Ricks door they stopped for a minute.

"You ready Kate?"

"What did I tell you at the park?"

"That you were but I am just making sure you are ready to tell someone about it…about us"

"Open the door Castle. I am ready"

"Ok, ok…Wait how are we going to walk in?"

"Hand in hand?, Arm in arm?" she asked

"Oh I got an idea!"

"You want to share with me?"

"Yeah ok we walk in all mad at each other for some reason and then they will be all confused and then you can say randomly Its official and then when you say that both of us start to laugh and they well be even more confused… What do you think?"

"Its very evil Rick… But I am in"

"Alright promise not to be offended by anything we say to each other ok?"

"Ok"

"Yell as loud as you can Rick just open the door I don't have time for this"

"Ok Love you"

"Love you too"

"RICK JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND OPEN THE DOOR"

"Oh no grams this isn't good she is yelling" Alexis looked at her grandma mother who just shrugged her shoulders.

As Rick opened the door "I don't understand why the hell you are yelling at me I didn't do anything"

Kate looked at him like you know what you did "Really Rick you don't know what you did am I going to have to explain it?"

"YES you well have to explain it to me"

"Ok for starters you think you can just say whatever you want to in front of whoever…Oh and don't forget…"

"Guys what is going on?" Alexis finally asked. Kate was happy she did because she couldn't think if any other reason.

"We were undercover and he basically told the damn suspect that we were cops looking into something about him"

"HE DIDN'T PICK UP ON MY CLUES KATE"

"SO! You almost gave us away your lucky that the waiter came and we got away before he grabbed his gun"

"Kate calm down"

"I can not calm down Castle. What would of happened if you got hurt huh? You want me to have to tell them that your in the hospital because you made a stupid move?"

"KATE"

"It is official" they waited about ten seconds before cracking up laugh.

"Darling what is going on…" Martha said

"What was the last thing Kate said mother?"

"It is official… but… ohhh"

"I don't understand" Alexis said

"Darling what is the one thing that you father has wanted more than anything"

"GRAMS! I can not answer that with Kate here"

"It is ok Alexis say it" Rick told his daughter

"But…"

"Say it"

"Ok what he been wanting for a long time is to go out with Kate but I don't get it, It is Official?"

"Rick well you please your daughter what we are talking about"

"Yes! I will! Me and Kate are…"

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Kate finished his sentence for him

Alexis' face went from confused to happy in just seconds of the news "Oh my god really?"

"Yes" The two of the said at the same time


End file.
